


【鹤豆】关于哭泣

by Yuezhuo



Category: Produce 101 Japan, 日プ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuezhuo/pseuds/Yuezhuo
Summary: 学步车，凑活着上。请勿上升正主。
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/豆原一成, 鹤豆
Kudos: 15





	【鹤豆】关于哭泣

“你失败了吗？”

突如其来的、与眼下的情事毫不相关的提问让豆原一成有着一瞬怔愣，而随即突然闯入的性器精准地撞在那一点腺体之上，炸裂般的快感随之瞬间上涌，令他的思维有一刻短暂的停滞。鹤房汐恩也同样呼吸一窒。之前在前戏过程中被好好照顾着开发的后穴将完全勃起的性器包裹妥帖随即咬紧，契合得仿佛他们本就天生该是如此。他深吸一口气，抽出来大半，然后又重新狠狠撞入。

“呜……”

迎来的是意料之中的、豆原咬着下唇压抑着的低声呜咽。鹤房汐恩自身后箍紧豆原一成紧实的腰，缓慢地重复着方才动作的同时一只手扣上他下颌，让在他怀中试图缩成一团的豆原重新抬起头来。

“一成，你还没回答刚才的问题。你真的失败了吗？”

豆原一成什么都不想回答，也不知道该如何回答。

排名公布结束，FIRE与第一再次擦肩而过。他第一次无可抑制地在镜头前落泪，即便只有短短一瞬，又很快摆出了成熟的姿态，可眼底写着的分明是悔恨与不甘。其他的成员都去了KTV聚会，无论如何算是对旅程又一阶段结束的告别，而他则被鹤房汐恩以散心为名强行抓走，随后却是回到了合宿的房间，按进了只亮着昏黄灯光的浴室。

我失败了吗？在自尾椎蔓延而上的激烈快感中豆原模糊地想着。第一次顺位的时候没有拿到第一，分组的时候被单独跳过，然后是拼尽全力准备的、看似很强的FIRE仍然没有拿到第一。

这不是失败吗？

仍然没有得到回答。

鹤房汐恩暂时顿住了动作，低头将那一片染着绯色几乎滴血的耳廓叼在嘴里，随即贴在他耳边低声开口。

“那换个问题。当初一成挑了我作为队员，现在在后悔吗？是我做得没有让一成满意吗？”

“没有！怎么会……嗯……”

空虚了许久，被完全填满占有的充实感尚未完全领略，身后的之人却骤然停下了动作。本就低沉又被刻意压低的声线绽于耳侧令豆原忍不住有一瞬颤栗。被唤醒的欲望无处舒缓，豆原一成无措地回头，平日里清明又纯情的眼神此刻却只剩被欲色所蒙蔽后的茫然。

“汐、汐恩哥……”

骤然被专属的称呼所取悦，鹤房汐恩低声笑了笑，重新开始了不甚规律的抽插。他太熟悉豆原一成了，不仅是他的习惯，他的喜好，还包括他的身体。所以鹤房汐恩在凶狠闯入的同时刻意避开了他本该再熟悉不过的一点，仅仅是擦着边磨蹭过去，继而狠狠撞入甬道的更深处。

这样的举动对于已然沉溺于情事的豆原一成来说无异于隔靴搔痒。欲望已然被撩拨着累积到一定程度，他忍不住蜷起十指，又在颤抖着想要自己触碰已然挺立许久却无人顾及的前端时，被鹤房一把抓过手腕按在了头顶。

我做错了什么吗？身体欲望得不到满足，又正值与第一失之交臂，生理与心理上双重的不足让豆原在晚间里强行压抑的满腹委屈此刻重新涌上心头。鼻腔一阵酸涩，他忍不住哽咽着抽噎了一声。

而昏暗又狭小的浴室中，在本该只有黏腻而暧昧的水声中，鹤房汐恩准确捕捉到了这一点小声的抽噎。

鹤房汐恩太熟悉豆原一成了。

再度错失的第一会让这个年仅十七岁，本该在校园里无忧无虑，最大的烦恼是怎么应对事实上无关痛痒的考试的少年背负怎样沉重的心理负担，甚至为自己套上什么样的枷锁，他再清楚不过。他甚至很久没有那么开心地笑过了，鹤房盯着几乎软在自己怀里的豆原沉默地想，就像初评级那天他在台上跳舞时候，那样爽朗又开怀的笑。

可他原本就是那样出色。

所以鹤房汐恩收紧手臂，将怀中赤裸的身体紧贴着压向自己胸口，然后在豆原耳畔低声说。

“哭出来吧。”

豆原一成怔了一瞬，随即仰头将已然积与眼眶的泪水憋了回去，带着浓重的鼻音咬牙开口。

“汐恩哥这样对我，只是为了满足自己的恶趣味嗯——”

尚未出口的尾音被骤然而来的撞击搅得一片破碎。坚硬而滚烫的性器这次精确地顶在那一点上，倏然而来的快感顺着血管一路流淌到四肢百骸，舒服得令豆原一成颤栗着忘记了方才赌气似的要讲出口的话。他腿一软，差点自墙壁上滑落，又被鹤房汐恩一把捞起，紧紧扣在怀里。

“你听得到吧，那时候台下的掌声和欢呼。那些都是因你而存在——他们在台下仰望的是你，是舞台上万众瞩目的豆原一成。”

坚定又凶狠地抽插一次次将豆原一成严丝合缝地填满，激烈的动作和没顶的快感令他颤抖得几乎无法继续支撑自己。耳边是少年压抑不住的带着鼻音的喘息，鹤房汐恩动作不停，一边伸手将豆原的性器握在掌心，配合着动作一起技巧性地撸动。

“你从来没有失败。”

他听见怀里的少年颤抖着长长地抽了口气，随即终究无可抑制地抽噎出声。鹤房偏着头对上豆原一成湿漉漉的视线，然后低头去吻他红着的眼角。

“哭出来吧，一成。在我这里全都哭出来，然后把眼泪擦干。”

身体所呈现的变化永远比语言更加真实。鹤房汐恩明显感觉到他被骤然吸紧，于是他配合地加快了手上的速度，同时加快了抽动的频率，终于在豆原颤抖着释放在他掌心之后，狠狠撞击着一同射进他体内深处。

突如其来的高潮果真如同潮水一般将豆原一成彻底淹没。他恍惚着被转过身面对面捞进鹤房的怀里，眼角还挂着说不清究竟是为什么而突然涌出的泪水。酥麻的舒爽感令他连指尖都不想动，但他清晰地看到鹤房汐恩贴近过来，在他唇上落下一个不带着任何欲望的单纯的轻吻，然后抵着他额头低声开口，嗓音中还能依稀辨认出带着欲望的沙哑。

“但是不要忘掉。我和一成，我们一起踏过的每一个脚步都不要忘掉——把那些藏在心底，背负着我们的期待，然后奋力奔向更高的巅峰吧。一成。”

fin.


End file.
